Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ and add $6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-8$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What does adding $6$ to $-9x$ do? $-9x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-9x + 6) = \color{orange}{-6(-9x+6)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{-6(-9x+6)}$ $-6(-9x+6)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-9x+6)-8$.